


Bright fires leave ashes too

by GoldenClaws



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenClaws/pseuds/GoldenClaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio is a fireman, and his TOP priority is saving people's lives. He doesn't regret saving the life of Hinata Shouyou.</p><p>OR</p><p>They say time heals you, but Kageyama wasn't so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright fires leave ashes too

**Author's Note:**

> So, after absolutely no requests, I present to you my third fan fiction!
> 
> P.S. You guys just want the porn. :-:  
> P.P.S I don't know why I'm doing this, but I think I enjoy writing fan fics

A loud siren rang through out the fire-station. Kageyama understood the reason of the siren's wailing and put down his coffee mug. After months of rigorous training in the fire department, he had been told constantly of what the siren was for. It was there for only one reason— to alert them that a fire was in their midst, and they needed to put it out.

"Let's go, team! We have a job to do," Daichi, the leader of their small team of firemen clapped his hands and shouted to his team while running to get his suit. "Tanaka! Get your ass here or drop and give me fifty!" Tanaka took off sprinting towards Daichi, being careful not to anger his captain too much.

Kageyama swiftly put on his trousers and his fire suit, not forgetting to wear his gloves and his helmet. Putting out fires was his everyday job. He was used to wearing his heavy suit, so now it didn't affect much of his speed and his spring, making his work much easier to do. He fumbled with his boots, managing to put them on before running towards the fire-truck.

Noya was the last one to clamber onto the truck before it sped away towards their destination. The truck's sirens flashed blue and red, signaling for other cars to move aside. Kageyama's team consisted of a small group of firefighters—Daichi, Suga, Noya, Tanaka, Asahi and himself. Their faces were grim. They didn't expect to save much from the fire. At most they would put out most of the flame and save the victims from the fire. At the rate the truck was going, they could probably save half the building from the merciless flame.

They arrived at the designated area to see the top section of an apartment engulfed in waves of fire. The residents of the remaining two floors evacuated the vicinity quickly, resulting in many of the victims sitting by the roadside, waiting for help to arrive.

Noya swiftly jumped down from the fire-truck, unravelling the hose and attaching it to fire hydrant that was conveniently placed nearby. They were separated into different groups, with the taller males in charge of rescuing the victims, and the rest of the team in charge of putting out the fire.  
They were told by the residents that there were two victims in the upper apartment that haven't escaped the fire.

With this piece of information being given to them, Asahi and Daichi swiftly uprooted two ladders from the red truck and placed it against the apartment, leaving Kageyama with nothing to do but help put out the fire. Thick smoke was emitting from the building, intoxicating the air more and more. The firemen tried their best putting out the fire, but the flame was increasing by a huge rate with each minute.

A few minutes later, the brunette and the captain clambered down the sturdy ladder, with Asahi carrying a young woman and Daichi carrying a small wailing child. They held them closely to their chests with a gentle grip, being careful not to lose balance and plunge towards the ground. 

The firemen reached the ground in a disheveled state, ash covering their faces. Kageyama took two spare blankets and gave them to the young woman and the wailing child, draping it around them. The small child was crying uncontrollably, tears endlessly streaming down her face.

"Onii-chan is still up there! He's still up there!" The little girl cried, tugging on Kageyama's sleeve aggressively. He looked up at the burning apartment with wide eyes, puffs of thick smoke coming out through the window. He looked back at his captain and Asahi, which were both disheveled and exhausted by the fire. The dark-haired boy knew that he was the only available person that could save the remaining victim and quickly grabbed a ladder, not forgetting to wear an oxygen mask due to the thick smoke.

He gripped onto the ladder and steadily climbed towards the window, being careful not to slip and fall. He clambered into the apartment and was met with a room full of smoke, blurring his vision. Upon the crackling of the fire he heard heavy and ragged breathing in the room, and moved towards the noise.

The breathing led him to the heart of the room, where a boy with hair as bright as the flames around him was encircled in a ring of fire. A cupboard was on top of him, making him unable to move. Kageyama stepped through the fire, his suit protecting him from most of the flames but still receiving a few minor burns. He mustered all of his strength to lift up the cupboard, and the boy's breathing was less forced.

The smoke around him was thick, and assuming the bright haired boy was here since the fire started, he would be dead by the time they escaped from smoke inhalation. Kageyama quickly took off his oxygen mask and strapped it around the boy's head. He carried the boy with his arms and used his body to wrap himself around him, protecting the boy from the flames. Kageyama could hardly breathe, getting choked by the fumes around him. He found the window and climbed down the ladder, one arm around the boy and one hand gripped firmly on the sturdy ladder. 

He stumbled to the ground, breathing in a mouthfuls of fresh air, relieving his lungs. Tanaka quickly took the boy to the ambulance, and the last thing he remembered was being crushed by something heavy.

***

"Mom, take my hand!" Kageyama shouts, reaching for his mothers hand, brushing her fingertips. "I'll get you outta there, just take my hand!" The raven stretches his hand as much as he can, but fails to grab his mother's palm. His mother's grip loosens, her fingers letting go one by one. Tears are falling down her pale face and her chin, gravity pulling the drops towards the ferocious flames below.

"Tobio," his mother whispers, her son's tears falling on her face. "I love you, so much. Be a good boy." She lets go, plunging into the flames below, swallowing her. Kageyama reaches for the phantom of his mother, tears endlessly flowing down his face and into the flames below.

A fireman behind him shouts something to the others before grabbing Kageyama's body, paralyzed from grief.

This nightmare returns to Kageyama every night, continuously haunting him for the past decade. He ends up in a pool of sweat every night, his mother's death replaying in his head all over again.

They say time heals you, but he wasn't so sure.

He was sure his mother's death would drive him to depression or something far worse, but his mental perseverance was proved worthy, and he stood his ground despite everything. That was what drove Kageyama into becoming a firefighter, so he could save others from his mother's unfortunate fate. 

The cheerful, shy boy everyone knew was long gone.

***  
"Kageyama! Wake up!"

Asahi's voice rings through his head, making his eyelids snap open as a gasp escapes his mouth. He feels something wet on his face, and he's unsure if it's tears, sweat or both. His eyes meet familiar faces, worried looks plastered on their faces. He tries to sit up but winces in pain, laying back on the hospital bed with a thud.  
"Are you feeling better?" Suga asks and sends a warm smile his way, but he knows a worried expression is hiding beneath his smile. "Tsukki and Yamaguchi say you won't die, and you'll be dispatched in a day." Kageyama groaned and rolled his eyes in reply. Of course Tsukki was his doctor. At least him and Yamaguchi were good and reliable doctors, but unfortunately the package came with a tinge of sarcasm.

"How long was I out for?" Kageyama asks, wiping the sweat off his forehead. The captain muttered something to his team and nodded. "Two days," Daichi mumbled, gazing into the raven's eyes, unsure of his reaction. He sighed and nodded his head numbly. 

Suga started filling him in on what happened during those two days. Everyone was fine and not severely injured. His suit took most of the damage from being crushed, and he was lucky to survive. The firemen started filing out one by one, wishing him to get better soon.

Kageyama was met with sinister silence once everyone was gone. He noticed a few bouquets of flowers on the table side next to him and a few get well soon cards. He wished he had gotten a book to read to pass the time, or something to lull him back to sleep. Going back to sleep meant replaying to his mother's death again, but it was the only option available to pass the time.

He heard a sudden knock on the door and jumped slightly, surprised by the sound. "Come in," Kageyama said, clearing his throat. A head of bright orange hair peeked through the crack of the door, the boy's brown eyes meeting piercing blue. He shuffled into the room, closing the door behind him and sat on the chair beside the bed.

Kageyama noticed the boy's bright hair and quirked his lips upwards slightly. He couldn't really smile anymore, he found no need to after his mother was gone. 

"How are you, kid?" Kageyama said, looking at the ginger. He furrowed his eyebrows at the question and pouted. "I'm twenty-three," the smaller man mumbled, glaring into his blue eyes. Kageyama quirked his eyebrow questionably, but didn't press on the smaller man's age.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking," the redhead said, smiling brightly. "Thank you for saving my family and I," He got up and bowed, standing in that position for a few seconds before sitting down again. Kageyama was flustered. He didn't get that kind of attention anymore, because everyone was either rigid with shock from the fire or scared of him.

"What's your name, Scary-san?" The smaller man grinned mischievously, looking up at the fireman who flinched at his nickname. "I'm Hinata Shoyou, nice to meet you." He took out his hand and expected the other man's hand to meet his, but was met with a pillow to the face.

"You dumbass! You don't go calling other people who saved your life like that!" Kageyama barked, growling under his breath. "I'm Kageyama Tobio. Nice to meet you, too," the raven mumbled, avoiding Hinata's gaze.

"Owwie! That hurt a lot, Kageyama!" Hinata cried out, throwing the pillow back to the dark-haired boy. They continued throwing pillows at each other like that for half and hour, before a nurse next door scolded them for the racket they were making. They giggled quietly to each other, and it soon became a fit of laughter.

Kageyama has never smiled or laughed in a long time. In fact, he was shocked that he still he happiness inside of him. He glanced at Hinata, who was still laughing his head off. Although they had just met, they were much closer now. The ginger was one of the few people that managed to make Kageyama smile, let alone laugh. Tanaka and Noya tried many times to make the 'emotionless' fireman laugh, but have failed countless times. And now Hinata could make him laugh like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Do you have a phone?" Hinata says, wiping tears from his eyes with a flick of his hand. "We can exchange, if you want." Before Kageyama can answer, the smaller man writes down his phone number on a piece of paper and gives it to the raven. The small note contains a series of numbers, and below the numerals are the sloppy handwritten words of 'call me.'

Kageyama gives the note a quizzical look before writing down his phone number on a separate piece of paper, giving it to the ginger. The clock ticks to six in the evening and Hinata's digital watch gives out a small beep. Hinata checks his watch and slaps his forehead, leaving a red mark. "That's my shift! See you soon," Hinata shouts, scrambling for the door and slamming it behind him.

Once again, Kageyama was left with sickening silence. He fidgeted around in the hospital bed, getting more comfortable in his seat. He stared at the note intently, caressing the edges of the note with his slender fingers. Was he supposed to call the redhead? He was on his shift right now, and the raven didn't know when it ended. Waiting was a possible solution. 

A frustrated sigh left his lips. He wasn't good at making new friends, and he probably never will be.

Soon after, the nurse next door came in with a tray of food. On the tray was a bowl of gruel, an apple and a small milk carton. Kageyama gingerly took the milk carton, greedily drinking the contents. Milk was his favorite drink— it calmed him down. He pushed the gruel away, it's unappetizing appearance making his stomach queasy. He took a small bite out of the apple and chewed it's crunchy flesh. He finished it in no time at all, spitting out the apple seeds into the gruel.

He fingers the small note again, carefully touching the sharp edges of the paper. The sharp edges calmed him down, slowly lulling him to sleep.

***  
Fire everywhere. Silent tears rolling down his face. An alarm wailing behind him.

Kageyama snapped his eyelids open, wiping the sweat off his face. His phone was ringing abnormally loud, and he scrambled for his phone before he could wake anyone up. It was dark outside, the moonlight shining through his window providing brightness to the empty room. He turned on his phone and accepted the anonymous caller immediately.

"Good morning, Kageyama! Did you sleep well?" A familiar voice squeaked through the phone, enthusiastic as ever. "What time izzit?" Kageyama slurred through the phone, still groggy from sleep.

"It's 2:53 a.m. Did I wake you up?" Hinata said, a tinge of guilt hidden in his voice. It was this early in the morning? Kageyama didn't know he worked until such erratic hours. "I never needed sleep anyway," the raven replied, clearing his throat in the process.

They started chatting on the phone until the first rays of Saturday's morning sun came into view. Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi dispatched him from the hospital at dawn, and he hailed a taxi to get back to the apartment. He only needed to be at the fire station during lunch time, so he could relax at home.

A few thoughts came into his mind. Had he gained a new friend? Kageyama had only met Hinata recently. People who are friendly to strangers are very hard to come by. Was he being friends with him because he saved his life? That was possible. Non of the victims he had saved have ever cared to visit him in the hospital. His work was always taken for granted.

An annoyed sigh escaped his lips. He hated having new friends. He would always overthink the situation and end up getting frustrated. He didn't have many friends to begin with because his unsettling face scares off many people. He had to put up with his team so that they could co-operate better. Teamwork was crucial when putting out a fire.

Noon came by quickly, and Kageyama dragged himself out of his apartment. He got into his car, a small vehicle with a shade of black. It wasn't a smart choice picking the color black. The scorching sun made the car an over heated oven, baking him in the process. The car's air-conditioner didn't help him at all and winding down the windows seemed like the best solution at the time.

He was on the highway when suddenly a blur of orange was in front of him, forcing him to screech to a halt. "Oi, watch where you're going, dumbass!" Kageyama shouted, his head sticking out of the window. Most of his frustration that was directed towards the heat was now pointed towards the person in front of him. His perfectly combed black hair was untidy now, the wind unfurling strands of dark hair.

He squinted his eyes to realize that the bright hair belonged to Hinata. He immediately got out of his car, ignoring the honking cars behind him. "Are you okay? You're supposed to look right and left before crossing the road, dumbass." Kageyama said, giving him a hand. The ginger took his hand and pulled himself up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hinata mumbled, brushing off a few specks of dust on his pants. "I only fell because you surprised me," the ginger muttered under his breath, looking up to Kageyama's frustrated face.

"Get in the car. I'll drive you to wherever you want to go," Kageyama growled, walking to the drivers seat. Hinata complied, hastily opening the car door, scrambling into the passenger seat. He strapped himself in the car with his seatbelt, afraid that the taller man will scold him again.

"Where are you going? There's still some time left before work starts, so I'm able send you wherever you want to go," Kageyama said, clutching the wheel before speeding off. "You're on the highway, so it can't be far from here."

"W-well, the thing is," Hinata started, stammering slightly. "I wanted to v-visit you at the fire station because I was free today," Hinata finished, scratching the back of his head. A sheepish grin was plastered across his face.

"You could've said so, dumbass. I would've sent you myself," the raven replied, his eyes fixed on the road. "Why didn't you ride a bus or something? You could've risked having an accident over there," Kageyama said, his knuckles becoming whiter on the wheel.

"My house isn't far from here, and taking the bus is a waste of money," the ginger mumbled, stealing a look at the raven. Kageyama sighed and scratched his forehead. "I have a job to do. You'll have to wait until I finish my duties. I work until seven, so you'll have to wait for sometime. Got it?" 

"Yeah, sure," Hinata said, glancing out of the window. "We're here!" The ginger shouted enthusiastically, staring in awe at the red building. "I know that, dumbass! You didn't need to shout," Kageyama yelled, pulling into the parking lot.

The redhead giggled in excitement, his jaw dangling at the many wonders of the fire station. Kageyama didn't really see what the big deal was, but he made sure Hinata followed him to the lobby. "You can sit here. Don't touch anything or Daichi will be furious," the raven gestured to the table before gesturing to his captain who was talking to Suga.

Hinata nodded obediently and sat down at the table, eagerly watching Kageyama doing his drills.  
Kageyama had toned muscles and strong arms, all the traits of a good athlete. What drove Kageyama to be a firefighter, Hinata did not know.  
Every time Kageyama finished his drills, he would spend most of his free time chatting with the ginger. He had introduced Hinata to his colleagues, and they were open and friendly to him. Noya and Hinata got along very well, as both of them shared an enormous amount of energy, chatting excitingly and jumping around the fire station.

The hours passed by slowly, and soon it was time for Kageyama to leave. He bid farewell to everyone and dragged Hinata to his car. He wailed in protest, but stopped when Kageyama shot daggers in his way.

"I'll need directions to where you live, so don't get me lost," Kageyama said, glancing at Hinata. 

"Um, okay.." Hinata started hesitantly, but didn't fail to give Kageyama correct directions to his home.

After a few short minutes of driving, they stopped in front of a small kindergarten, the building painted with all colors of the rainbow. "This is where you live?" The fireman asked, a confused look on his face. 

"Y-yeah. My apartment still needs to be rebuilt, so I'm staying here temporarily," Hinata said, his face red from embarrassment. The occurrence of the fire raced back to him, and a soft "Oh" left his lips.

"You can stay over at my apartment, if you want," Kageyama said, his voice quieter than usual. "Do you have extra clothes? You can borrow some of mine." "Wow, really? I'll go ask my mom, so I'll be right back!" Hinata said, and excited glint in his eyes. He got out of the car and ran towards the kindergarten.

Kageyama slouched over the wheel, a tired look plastered across his face. It must be nice having a mother to care for you, Kageyama thought. His eyes were hazy from thought. His tears threatened to fall out when he thought about his mother.

"I'm here!" Hinata shouted, opening the car door before slamming it behind him. "It took you long enough, dumbass," the dark-haired boy sniffed, hiding his sad thoughts behind a frown. "You're so mean, Bakageyama!" The ginger cried, pouting slightly.

They reached Kageyama's apartment soon, with Hinata chatting cheerfully to him and him nodding continuously. "Well, we're here," Kageyama unlocks his door and steps into the living room. "It's small, so try to make yourself at home." 

Hinata walked into the raven's apartment and shrugged off his backpack. "Woah, this place is awesome! What's for dinner?" The ginger asked, his stomach rumbling in the process. 

"I'll be cooking something for dinner. You can explore the apartment, if you want," Kageyama said, preparing the ingredients for the meal. Hinata squealed in excitement, hurrying to each room to check out the interior. He stopped at the taller man's bedroom, surprised to see only one bed in the room.

"Kageyama! There's only one bed," Hinata said, striding into the kitchen to take a look at the taller man's cooking. 

"Of course, dumbass. I live alone," Kageyama snapped, preparing the rice. "I'll be sleeping on the couch, so you can take the bed." He took off his apron and tossed it aside. "Dinner's soon. Go set the table."

The redhead grumbled under his breath. He hated setting the table, but he reluctantly did his task anyway. After all, he was having free dinner cooked by Kageyama. He didn't even know Kageyama could cook.

Dinner was served soon after, and they had a meal of curry and rice. Apparently it was Kageyama's favorite dish, and Hinata mentally took note of this in his head. He certainly had much better cooking than this, but at least he tried, right?

They finished their meals quickly, with Hinata helping the raven clean the dishes. An arrow of guilt stabbed him in his heart, and he felt bad that he wasn't doing anything to help Kageyama. After all, he did try hard to cook him his meal. The only thing that he could do was help him with his plates.

"Kageyama, let's watch a movie! It'll be fun, I promise!" Hinata said, hovering over the taller male. "It's not that late, and we can build a blanket fort on the couch. It'll be so exciting!" The ginger squealed in excitement, reminding Kageyama of a enthusiastic school girl.

"You're only like this because you didn't do any drills today," Kageyama groaned, sitting on the couch. "I'm really tired, so leave me alone." There was a hazy look in the raven's eyes, an annoyed look on his face.

"Hmph! You're such a killjoy, Bakageyama!" Hinata huffed, stomping of to Kageyama's room. He sighed tiredly, and walked over to his room. 

He opened his bedroom door, startling Hinata. "Hinata, I-" Kageyama started, but was interrupted by the smaller man. "You want to watch a movie? I knew you would say yes!" Hinata replied, a cheerful glint in his eyes.

"I don't want to watch a movie, dumbass. I need a blanket and a pillow," Kageyama yawned, watching Hinata slouch over. He was met with a pillow to his face, thrown spectacularly by a furious Hinata. "I'll need a blanket, too," the raven said, too tired to feel the throbbing in between his eyes.

A blanket was thrown over him, blocking his vision and making him bump into a wall. He yanked off the blanket, and mumbled a quiet "thanks" before turning off the lights. He made his way towards the couch, carefully avoiding table legs or sharp edges. 

He laid himself onto the couch, breathing deeply. Although he was exhausted from doing his drills, he didn't feel like sleeping. More like it, he was too afraid to sleep. The haunting image of his mother was too much for him to take.

He shuddered slightly. He didn't sleep much because of this. He hummed a tune, try to lull himself back to sleep. He didn't succeed, which wasn't surprising. As the minutes passed by, his breathing got more ragged, his eyes failing to snap shut.

How a grown man could fear something so much, he did not know.

He could face the fiercest of fires, meters taller than him, willingly engulfing himself in flames. He could risk his life to save victims from the merciless flames, for it was his top priority.

He had done so many brave things in the past. Why couldn't he face his own mother?

Tears welled up in his eyes, threatening to leak out.

Kageyama heard the door creak open, and he held his breath. He knew it was Hinata, and he seemed to be shuffling closer to him. He stopped in front of the couch before laying next to the raven. The ginger snuggled closer to his chest, and he froze.  
"Y-you dumbass. What're you doing?" Kageyama hissed, his voice cracking slightly. He sniffed a few times, willing himself not to show his emotions in front of Hinata.

"It was cold in the room," Hinata replied, moving closer to Kageyama. "Besides, you're warm and you have thelast blanket." He giggled to himself, a bright smile on his face. "You're probably so warm because you're so angry all the time," he teased.

Kageyama huffed angrily, his cold blue eyes meeting Hinata's cheerful brown ones. His eyes softened, and he turned to stare at the blank ceiling. He tossed his blanket to Hinata, as he felt him shivering next to him. The redhead gratefully took the blanket, wrapping it around himself.

"Well, you have my blanket now. Can you leave?" The raven mumbled, his eyes shifting to Hinata. He nodded his head sideways vigorously, and shifted closer to Kageyama. He grunted in defeat, allowing Hinata to move closer to him.

The slow beating of his heart and the warmth beside him pulled him back into sleep.

***  
"Hey, wake up! Wake up!"

Kageyama opened his eyes groggily. Hinata was violently shaking him, urging him to wake up. The sun was no where in sight, so it was still dark outside.

"Let me go back to sleep, dumbass," the raven murmured, taking a quick glance at the clock. It was one in the morning, and he sighed tiredly. He closed his eyes once more, yawning as he did so.

"Kageyama, you were crying," Hinata pointed out, gesturing to his cheeks. The dark haired boy heard this and immediately sat up, touching his cheeks. Sure enough, his cheeks were damp.  
He sighed, frustration building up in him. He rubbed his cheeks with the hem of his shirt while using the back of his hand to rub his eyelids.

"What was that?" Hinata whispered, his eyes wide. Kageyama rubbed his forehead, sensing an incoming headache. "I'm not really comfortable with telling anyone yet. Go back to sleep and stop worrying about it."

He laid back down on the couch, relieved when Hinata didn't press on the question. Hinata laid down next to Kageyama, his head on his chest. He felt a warm feeling course through him, and he fell back into a deep slumber.

***  
Kageyama's eyelids fluttered open. He vaguely remembered Hinata beside him, and touched the spot next to him. The spot beside him was empty, and he sat up abruptly. He whiffs the air, smelling a hint of smoke. He gets up from the couch and runs to the kitchen, where he sees Hinata burning an omelette.

"You dumbass! What do you think you're doing?" Kageyama yelled, rushing to put out the omelette. "You're messing up my kitchen, you idiot!"

"Well, you see.." Hinata mumbled, a sheepish grin appearing on his face. "I was trying to make an omelette for breakfast, and I guessed I burnt it." Hinata said as he watched Kageyama repeatedly throw water on the burning omelette.

"Okay dumbass, listen up. From this day onwards, I'll be cooking everything," Kageyama said, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. "You are only allowed to cook when I tell you to." Hinata nodded in approval, his eyes shining.  
"Now hurry up and clean my kitchen while I cook, you dumbass!" Kageyama yelled, smacking Hinata on the head. The ginger winced and mumbled some choice words under his breath, but didn't fail to clean up the mess he made.

***  
As the months past by, Kageyama and Hinata continued to remain friends. They stood by each other in times of need, as they were determined to help each other as much as they could. The ginger would continue to visit the dark haired male every Saturday, watching him do his drills.

Kageyama appreciated the smaller man's company. He enjoyed the fact that Hinata would drone on and on about something and he could just nod in reply. It made interaction much easier for him. After all, he wasn't a talkative person.

He grew fonder of Hinata, just like best friends. But he didn't expect this to happen.

He never expected to harbor feelings for his best friend. No one could blame him, really. Who wouldn't fall in love with the person who knows you best, the person you're closest with?

The strange thing is, he didn't expect to harbor feelings for Hinata. He was loud and obnoxious, and awfully cheerful all the time. Kageyama didn't think of him as an attractive person at all, really. However, he was adorably cute, that's for sure.

Realizing he had feelings for Hinata wasn't easy. Sure, he had noticed that he would constantly blush around Hinata, or that his heart would beat faster than usual when he's around him. What really shocked him was that he was crushing on Hinata. His best friend.

Of course, he didn't figure out all of this on his own. He confronted Suga in the fire station about his abnormal feelings for Hinata. Based on his own experiences, Suga could confirm that he was in love with the ginger. Hearing this made the raven guffaw.

Although he was shocked about Suga's discovery, he had no choice but to face the music. On the daily basis, Kageyama would coop up his feelings in a tiny box, making them unknown to other people. But now, they all feel like bursting out from the box, all in front of the ginger.

However, confessing to Hinata wasn't an easy task. What if Hinata didn't accept him? He would be shunned by him for his entire life. Of course, there were some possibilities of the ginger accepting him. But the chances were slim to none. After all, who would date someone with a scary face? And they were both guys, to boot.

Kageyama sighed in frustration as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Nothing seemed to be going his way. Maybe he could just get this all over and done with by confessing to his best friend. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but he had to do this. Nothing bad would happen, right? Besides, the worst thing that could happen would be getting shunned by Hinata for the rest of his life.

He shuddered at the thought of his best and only friend leaving him. He certainly didn't want that to happen. 

He searched up the best way to confess to someone on Google, but none of the suggestions fitted his requirements. An annoyed groan left his lips. He was trying too hard. He didn't need to do something fancy, right? He decided to confess to the ginger in his apartment.

\---  
It was nighttime when the taller man decided to call.

"H-hey, uh.." Kageyama started, mumbling to the phone. He was glad that Hinata couldn't see him. He was sure he was redder than a tomato. 

"Are you free?" The raven managed to blurt out, his cheeks getting hotter and hotter. He's a blushing mess.  
"Yeah, I'm free," Hinata chirped through the phone. "I'm not doing anything today, and I don't think my mom would mind me going anywhere."

Kageyama sighed with relief. "I was wondering if you, uh.." Kageyama stuttered, repeatingly slapping himself on the forehead. "Doyouwanttostayoveratmyplacetoday?"

Silence ensued as Hinata tried to make out his words. "Sure, I'd love to go! Pick me up, okay?" Hinata replied. "Bye, see you soon!" With this the redhead hung up, and relief washed over Kageyama.

He got ready as fast as he could and sped to his car, starting the car and driving to Hinata's new apartment. His heart was racing, beating erratically in his chest. He soon reached Hinata's apartment, where the ginger was waiting at the entrance.

"So, what's the special occasion?" Hinata asked as he got into the car. Kageyama's eyes widened as he heard the question. How did he know? They had sleepovers regularly. 

"T-There's no special occasion, dumbass!" Kageyama yelled, blushing profusely. He smacked Hinata on the head, making him groan in pain.

He drive in silence, quietly praying that Hinata was too dense to realise that he's blushing. He reached his own apartment, and silently prayed to the gods that everything will go smoothly.

Not like that was possible, of course.

"Okay, you got me," Kageyama mumbled as he sat on the couch with Hinata. "There's no special occasion, though." 

Hinata cocked his head curiously to one side, clearly confused by everything. 

Kageyama grew pinkish from embarrassment, hesitating to speak his chosen words. "I think I like you."

The ginger's eyes widened as the tip of his ears turned red, as he didn't expect a surprise like this.

The raven saw Hinata's reaction and put up his hand. "I don't expect you to like me back. After all, I've been a total jerk to you." He coughed, avoiding the red heads gaze.

"So if you don't want to b-" The dark haired boy started, but was interrupted when Hinata's soft lips met his. His eyes widened so much that he was sure that they will pop out of their sockets. He was clearly surprised by the ginger's actions.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear that," Hinata murmured into Kageyama's ear before kissing him again. 

He felt his jaw dangle when Hinata started leaving a trail of kissing along Kageyama's neck, making him shudder at the feeling. He sat himself on the taller man's lap, his hands at the back of the other man's lap, pulling him in for another kiss.

Kageyama leaned into the kiss, caressing the ginger's sharp jaw gently. Their kissing was sloppy, with their teeth clacking into each other every so often. Saliva trickled down each of their chins, but they didn't mind. All that mattered was this perfect moment.

They pulled away, taking in deep breaths. The raven leaned in again, cradling the other man's jaw in one hand while fisting his orange hair. Their lips moved against each other, neither wanting to break apart.

Time passed slowly, and they soon pulled away. "Well, that was fun," Hinata whispered, pecking the taller man's nose. Kageyama was sure that he could turn to mush right there.

"I didn't tell you I loved you yet," Kageyama murmured, hugging Hinata close to his chest. He pressed himself closer to him, hearing his slow heartbeat.

The warmth of the small body on top of him pulled him into a deep sleep.

That night, was the first night in years that Kageyama had a good night's rest.


End file.
